Miaka's Birthday
by Ami Tendo
Summary: Miaka becomes a year older in the Universe of the Four Scrolls.


Miaka's Birthday   
By: AmiTendoSM   
  
This is a short story about Miaka's birthday. Even though I don't know   
when it is, I'm still writing this so don't blame me if you're hoping to find it in   
here. & I also put this in Miaka's POV. Enjoy!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I was sitting in the kitchen enjoying a right-before-dinner snack, when I   
suddenly thought, 'Oh no! I've got to go back cause I had promised Tamahome &   
everyone else that I'd return as soon as possible!' Since time passes   
differently in the two worlds, I've only been back for 2 hours but that's   
probably 3 weeks in the other world.   
"Oh gods! I need to get back to Tamahome & everyone! Keisuke! Oh where's a   
brother when ya need one! Keisuke! I need to go back to The Universe of the   
Four Gods. I need you to hold onto the book 'til I get back & I don't even know   
when that is. & I need you to tell okaa-san (1) that I went out to get something   
or that I'd gone to a friend's house to study. Ok? Arigato! (2)"   
I said all this while I was rushing back & forth grabbing food, clothes, & other   
stuff I might need. My nii-chan (3) was staring at me sweatdropping &   
scratching the back of his head. I held open the book & a red light came out &   
absorbed me. I was then transported into The Universe of the Four Gods.   
I'd been transported to my room in the palace, where I put away some   
of my things for later. I guess someone noticed me because………   
BANG!!   
"Who're you & what're you doing in the miko's (4) room?!"   
"WWWWAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I didn't do anything!   
I just came back! Please don't hurt me!"   
"(Gasp) 0.0 Your eminence! My apology for intruding. I thought you were a   
crook or intruder." *Or something……*(Bowing out)   
"Oh that's ok. You just surprised me, that's all. ^_^;;;;;"   
I finished unpacking as much as I would dare. Afterwards, I went looking for   
Tamahome, Hotohori, Nuriko, & Chichiri. After some time, I finally found   
Tamahome. He seemed to be extremely happy for some weird reason.   
"Why are you so happy all of a sudden?" I asked him.   
He suddenly pulled out a present & gave it to me. "Happy birthday," he   
whispered & kissed me lightly on the lips. I was so surprised by this that I   
didn't know what to do. I just…… stood there, holding the present he'd given   
me. He smiled & started to steer me towards the gardens. Before going through   
the gates, he covered my eyes so I couldn't see. He whispered 'Happy birthday'  
again & uncovered my eyes. I was completely speechless at what I saw.   
Right in front of me was everyone (& a whole bunch of food I just couldn't help   
but notice), & when I say everyone I mean practically everyone. There was   
everyone that we had found so far in the group, Yui, everyone in Yui's group, &   
practically everyone else that I had met in this world.   
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MIAKA!" most of them shouted. Others just said it,   
clapped, bowed, or just nodded their heads. But most of them were starting to   
hug me & give me a whole bunch of presents.   
"What's going on?" I asked. "Why are you giving me all these presents?"   
"It's your birthday Miaka-sama. No da. Don't you remember?" I think you   
know who's that, right?   
"But my birthday's months later! Yui, can you explain this?!?!"   
I was so confused that I actually had question marks all around me.   
"Miaka, don't you remember that time here is different? At home it may not be   
the day yet, but here it definitely is. That means it is your b-day. Well, at   
least here it is," Yui explained.   
I was starting to get a headache from all of this, but of course, Yui was right.   
Time does pass differently in here, so I guess it is. After deciding that, I of   
course went for the food.   
I was happily eating when Yui came over.   
"I think you should save some room for something else, Miaka."   
"Why? o.o OH! You mean there's gonna be a cake too?! Wow. I never knew that   
they had that here… What kind is it?" *mmmmm yummy*   
"It's what you call chocolate, as Mistress Yui has told us," Nakago walked over   
& said.   
"NAKAGO!" Everyone that had heard him yelled.   
"You're not supposed to tell her. It was a surprise you baka (5) ," Tamahome   
explained to him.   
"Don't you call me baka you weakling!" Nakago said as he started to walk   
toward Tamahome.   
Tamahome started to back up. Everyone tensed, ready for a fight.   
"Hey, hey. Come on. This is Miaka's b-day right? Let's not fight or anything,   
right Yui?" Tamahome said as he sweatdropped.   
"Grrrrrr. Fine."   
I was watching this when Hotohori told Yui something. Yui walked up behind me   
& covered my eyes.   
"HEY!" I yelled.   
I could hear the gates to the garden being opened & something big being rolled   
in. Yui uncovered my eyes & to my astonishment, I saw a huge cake right in   
front of me with a whole lot of lit candles.   
Everyone began singing 'Happy Birthday' in a pretty off key way since they   
had just learned it. After they were done, they all turned towards me. They   
were so surprised to see me crying.   
"I can't believe that you did all this for me. I just don't know what to say…"   
*sniff, sniff T_T*   
Those that really knew me began to laugh, while others just began to get really   
confused.   
When the sun began to set, people started to leave signaling the end of the   
party. After everyone left, we all started to head for our rooms hoping to get   
some rest after an extremely long day. But then Tamahome had some other   
ideas…… *Giggle*   
  
*Owari*   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(1) okaa-san : mother, mom   
(2) arigato : thank you, thanks   
(3) nii-chan : older brother, brother   
(4) miko : priestess   
(5) baka : idiot, dummy   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heheheh. I'll leave the rest to your own imagination if you want to think its not   
finished… *Dodges several large items being thrown* HEY! *sweatdrop* You   
guys have good aim… Anyway, if you have any flames, comments, or   
compliments, send it to ami_tendo@hotmail.com .   



End file.
